love is a strange thing
by awesomeruby
Summary: Turles meets a teenager girl which later they find romance between them and learn their lifes together. I do not own dragon ball (only Marcy)TurlesXMarcy just give me a review if you want another story.
1. Slaves (chapter 1)

**Turles POV**

I was just doing nothing inside his space pirate ship standing crossing my arms waiting for my henchman back which he order them to capture a women from Earth which he usually does in different planets then just to find him a nice,okay women then if they do he uses the women just for fun just to rape have a little sex for fun and other stuff to use her as a slave as well and then kills the women later than about a few days or maybe a few weeks. He was thinking about that then his memories just appear with Frezia how he abuse him,call him some ridiculous names to make a fool of me, and such much more horrible things came in his mind Thinking of him how blood drop everywhere on his skin,arms,face,legs,etc.,trying to not yell because if I did then he hits me more, saiyans getting killed and so many things more everyone hoping to scream or Yelling wanted for justice,trying to defeat the small ugly alien with pink skin and with his wicked laugh he has but we could not do it because he was so powerful then us and he is the ruler of the universe he could do whatever he wants.I whisper,"I will get you for what you done to me and I will be the ruler of the universe,Frezia.

**Marcy's POV**

i'm Marcy who is 15 years old who got adopted,pale peachy skin, blond wavy hair all the way to my ribs,brown eyes wearing a white blouse and some white jeans and white flats was just cooking soup with my mom, dad,Jose was just dancing with his favorite spanish song name Maria which he puts it on everyday It gets a little bit annoying at times but I deal with it. Just having a normal day for her until I heard a loud blast where the door as I ran to the door when I came the door gone?Since they blew it up?But HOW!? I saw a blue hair man wearing a weird armors with white earrings Pink shirt under his armor and pink leg warmers I thought he looked man who haded a tan skin and haded one braid color of his hair is dark brown with baggy red pants and haded one sweat bands dark and the other pink,also have a weird armor and two twins ugly purple aliens that haded the same weird armor too and one robot cyborg pink with a floppy face and a weird white armor thing. The blue hair said,"well we sure have a pretty girl right guys this should be the most perfect one for our boss,Turles but with some improvements she will be perfect" i thought who the hell is Turles and what improvements? then my dad said,"your not taking my little daughter away" he tried to punch the blue hair guy but the blue hair just smiled and blue hair just punch my dad back at him in the face and my dad started moaning and fell to the floor. i yelled,"DAD!" And my mom,"carino" and my tried and help my two ugly twins said,"yeah,Daiz" and they both did a evil little laugh. After that the all 5 of them gave smirks at me after the tan guy just took me fast and we went FLYING? And I saw both of my parents just yelling for help and my mom crying. I just yell,"HELP"! Until the tan braid guy just punch me in my stomach and everything went black.


	2. Unexpected (Chapter 2)

**Marcy's POV**

I woke up unconsciousness in a bed that the room was dark blue and the door too and like a space like. The cyborg haded a needle i thought,'why did that robot thing have a needle for?' When the robot got close to my eye i started yelling so hard and crying trying to move but i couldn't because the blue hair guy and the tan braid guy hold me down to the bed. The blue hair guy just smilies at me trying to touch my breast but he couldn't because the tan guy just push him aside and he said,"Just wait until Turles mates with her, you got that!" The blue hair guy just got mad and disappointed. The cyborg put the needle on my left eye and i cried,yelled,screamed then on my other eye i cried even more than the five of them took off my clothes and everyrhing i was wearing i was naked on a bed and locked me in the room and the others just left i wanted to get out but i couldn't.

**Turles POV**

I was just doing the same thinking with Frezia. When my low class hechman,Almond who just came and said,"Turles sir, we have the slave for you she is just in the room" I didn't replied. I just smirk thinking how she is going to look like,and how her shaped looked,her face manyore things just me wondering. I just left to the room. When i walked over there to the room the rest of my hechman just saying to me,"tell after you have sex with her and how did it felt like" and more similar stuff like that,kids.

~In the room~ Marcy's POV

When i saw a male with dark black eyes,dark skin,dark hair, dark shoes,and a dark armor with a white long cape he is tall big with big muscles and haded a smirk on his face.

Turles POV

I just saw a okay figure of a young girl who haded blue eyes,blond wavy hair that reach to her ribs,and pale and peachy kind but she was sobbing pathetic she was still not that beautiful not that much but it will do she was all naked That is a good thing.

My POV

Turles took of his armor but she wasn't crying she was making one of those mini sobs when he got close to her trying to make a kiss to her but couldn't for some reason Turles said,"Put on your clothes now" Marcy said,"but-" Turles said,"DO IT NOW OR ELSE!" She did what he told him to do so.


	3. annoying (Chapter 3)

**Marcy's POV**

I put on my clothes some reason i wanted to ask him a question,"What's your name?" The dark skin guy just stand there but why? maybe just to think or some other reason. The dark skin said,"Turles,lord Turles the great and power from this ship the great power of the henchman's and the-" i just interrupted,"I get it okay, Turles the ruler of this and that." I started giggling i couldn't help it.

**Turles POV**

How could that young pathetic,stupid,idiot girl could do that to me i could just kill her by my special beam cannon and i could have killed fast since she's a pathetic human this hell of a girl but i just couldn't because... if i did then couldn't have anyone to do chores and stuff like that what slaves do and besides we left from Earth and i can't just make my low class henchman's go back than i have to wait and I will get behind of schedule From ruling the universe.

**Marcy's POV**

He didn't say anything back to me thats weird but it's okay besides i have one more question to tell him,"Turles,why did those other guys put a needle on my eyes?" He just stand there does he always do that,wow Loser."They did i never knew that but i could tell you that your eyes are blue" Turles said he just smirk laughing at me, bitch... "WAIT, my eyes are BLUE" it must be because of the needle i just believe it but why. then remember of the blue hair guy said,'well we sure have a pretty girl right guys this should be the most perfect one for our boss,Turles but with some improvements' now she knows what he was talking about. I wanted to panic! 0_o

**Turles POV**

Can't believe she juat there panicking ,just a pathetic human. Me standing here with my arm cross standing beside the wall and she is just here moving everywhere in the room i didn't want to answer her question pathetic annoying girl. I tried to stop her by scaring her by saying,"you annoying girl if you keep moving around like this I will punch your little human flesh so hard and you will not feeling anything because your going to be dead!" She just nodded, hmm good annoying girl.


	4. Finding (Chapter 4)

Marcy's POV

I know he was just doing that to me just to calm down; which I needed. I just started to stare at him because I was bored and from this awkwardness silence. I wanted to say something to him but, I know he would just get mad at me from what I say or do, what's wrong with this man why is he so... Confusing-_- .

Turles POV

She was just starring at me what the hell? I said,"Stop starring at me you peasant girl and stay here You got My orders!" She just nodded again, then I just left the room.

~outside the room with his henchman's~

"How was your love together you and the girl hmm...?",Diaz said. Fuck, how will I say it to them that I didn't have sex with her. Maybe I could lie about it,"It was okay she was just crying, pathetic and I was just forcing her, I kissed her everywhere and that peasant slave did the same since I forced her she cried on the bed Raisin said,"How was her body, lord Turles?!" I said to everyone," The slave body well...her figure was okay not that well like the others I have sex with her blue eyes her hair blond and wavy, a pale and peachy kind, and the rest of her body parts were okay too." I told more about it and when I was done lying they just clapped and amazed like always by saying,"you did a good job"or saying,"amazing,Lord Turles", henchman's.

Marcy's POV

I was so bored over here in the bed I wanted to get out of this room so I did and explore this house or where ever I am. This house was small but I explored a little there wasn't so much but I tried to be careful from none of the '_Lord,__Turles_' crew were watching me I looked and looked and I saw the six of them the two twins, blue hair guy,tan braid guy, the cyborg, and Turles. When I noticed the big black skies with planets, stars, and comets so much more It was nice and... Wait, We're in space? This is impossible but I see it in front of my eyes. This must be a dream! I close my eyes count to ten in my head and open them but I'm still here I believe it and don't at the same time. I'm here and I have to find a way to get out of here but...how? I will find out a way.


	5. weird (Chapter 5)

~Few Hours Later~ Marcy's POV

When i was in the room, again. I have nothing to do just laying down on this bed until i haded a weird idea. I went outside the room and went where the guys were. When i found them i tapped on Turles shoulder he turned around and looked at me no emotions at all just his normal serious face

Turles POV

I can't believe she disobey me how dare she! I took her head and said to my hechman's,"i have to go i will have a talk to my slave... if you know what i mean" i smirk and left with her into the room. When we both got to the room i said to her,"Why did you disobey my orders!? She didn't say anything, i said it again,"Tell me why did you disobey me you little patheic girl!"

Marcy's POV

I wasn't afraid just nervous because if i said something good or bad he will just get mad at me! Ididn't care so I said," I disobey at you 'Lord Turles' because i wanted to explore this ship and see some things" he just there disgusted from what i said i knew he was going to do that i told him a question,"Turles how did those five crew mates went flying when i got captured and how are we in space?

Turles POV

Does she always make stupid questions might as well answer the question then,"those five are not my 'crew mates' there my hechman's and they flied because we are different from you humans we can fly even i can fly and were in space because all the six of us are space pirates and we are making a living from capturing slaves and kill them like you will be and someday i will rule the whole universe.

Marcy's POV

Wow... that was the longest speech and answer i have ever heard. I wanted to start my chores already especially cooking,"when do my chores start i really want to cook!" Turles said,"fine by me i don't care just start cooking ". We both went to the kitchen... i can't believe he has a kitchen. I started cooking my favorite meal, soup!

Turles POV

What was she cooking? Who knows i will watch if she put any poison in that pot just in case. But here is something i never seen a girl slave before... so happy because when she cooked... whatever she's cooking. Her emotion was happy and humming to a song i never heard of i never saw a happy slave like this before when she cooked she was different from the rest...


	6. trying something new (Chapter 6)

**Marcy's POV**

I know he was starring at me to know what was I going to cook but I think he was bored too so I asked him,"do you want to help me with the cooking?" Turles said,"no,cooking is for the weak its only for the woman." I just stand there not amazed because a simple no would be okay but a long answer really? I just said to him,"are you sure that you don't wanna cook because 'humans' guys could cook too." "But I'm not human I'm a saiyan not a human." He stand there against the wall again so I will have to kinda force talk him. I said,"it wouldn't hurt if you try doing new things is sometimes a good thing, come on just try for once."

**Turles POV**

"why sometimes?", i said. She answer,"because if you try something new you might not be good at it or maybe you will who knows just cook already, please just try!?" The annoying girl put her big eyes on me just to beg for me to help her. I just said yes because she will just say this for hours and the food will never be ready. I goarned i didn't want to do this but i have no choice. The annoying girl just smiled... creep.

**Marcy's POV**

I got the materials to make the soup and said to him,"could you cut the carrots for me?" Turles groaned and did what he was told i kinda giggle like i was the onecontrolling him or something and i went to the cabinet to get some salt and pepper. When i got the salt and pepper i went back to the stove and notice Turles was confuse from what to do, dumb saiyan. I help him putting both of my hands on his, his hands were big like a hands of a bear and mine were small like a mouse. I stand right in front of him and he looked confuse from what i was going to do. I kinda flush when he was confuse he was like a little kid trying to ride on a bike which was a little bit funny... We both cut the carrot slowly each cutting at a time i answer to him,"you see Turles that's how you cut carrots" when we finished cutting the carrots i put the carrots in the pot and i say to him,"could you try and cut the potatoes then the food will be ready soon okay?" He sigh and said,"alright, very well."

**Turles POV**

I can't believe i was getting teached by a girl from cooking!? but she like cooking because she was happy, humming, and smiling... i couldn't stand this anymore at least the food was ready whatever it was but it might be fill with poison but i don't think so at least what i thought but the food is ready. I see her she was going back and forth like when she's panicking but not panicking just happy going and getting the ingredients that's amazing for a low class human woman.


	7. thanking (Chapter 7)

Almonds's POV

Finally the food is ready but i never seen this kind of food before so i ask Cacao since he is a smart cyborg,"um... Cacao what is this food?" Cacao said,"soup" "soup?, what kind of name is that for a food?" The cyborg didn't said anything else just queitness.

We all started looking at it confuse everyone except the slave lady i told her,"is this safe to eat is this poison?" The slave lady replied,"what!?,its not poison it's just soup just try it is like trying something new." When she said i believe her and ate some it was sweet haven eating the soup and start eating so fast i loved the soup!

**Turles POV**

What the hell he liked it and nothing bad happen to him so i tried it...when the soup was on my mouth it was the most tasty food i ever tasted so i start eating it fast. When i finshed i took the whole pot and ate the whole thing.

**Marcy's POV**

Amazing they all are eating like pigs i almost giggle and felling a little disgusted too but a least they love my soup and Turles's when i saw Turles eating the whole pot i wanted to stare at him but i tried to force myself not to stare from his little kid ways.

**Alomond's POV**

Huh?... she was staring at him our boss, Turles while she was eating her soup. I thought why was she doing that and i figure because she liked Turles before she ever knew that in her head... love is a strange thing.

* * *

~After Eating~**Marcy's POV**

"I should thank him how sweet he was helping me to make the soup." The tan guy looked like he was chocking on something when i said that he said,"SWEET!?"

8"Yeah, sweet because he helped me cook the soup that's why the soup tasted so good!"

"HE HELPED YOU COOK!?"

"Yep i wanna thank him for it goodbye...wait whats your name,sir?"

"Um, Almond ma'am And good day... what is your name?"

"Marcy and good day"

She smiled and left the kitchen and i said to myself just wait Turles and see...


	8. all because of a hug (Chapter 8)

**Marcy's POV**

When i was walking step by step i didn't think of the bad things what would happen if he just got mad if i thank him. I knew i wasn't afraid of him netheir nervous. When i got to there big place where all the coordinates are in this ship i saw Turles again arms cross and haded a big white cape. I haded this crazy idea and i did my crazy idea...i tip toe and when i got behind him i hugged him so tight he kinda startled and push me a little tough and took my arm. We went to the kitchen and notice Almond was still here in the kitchen sitting on a chair, he said to us,"if you two are going to make out together i could leave if you want?" I blushed at this and like always Turles with no expression he said,"what the hell? No were not even going to do that here and-"

"Not yet sir,Turles...not yet"It looked liked he knew we didn't make out each other or something. Almond left the kitchen and thought why does he say not yet i already know Turles doesn't even like me. Turles was still holding my arm and pulled me in front of him and let go my arm then said,"Why the HELL did you hug me do you even know who i even am!?" He got a little closer to me but just a few feet apart. I told him,"i hugged you because you helped me cook and that was really sweet of you,Turles i know who you are too."

"What the, why do you think i'm sweet and you forced me to 'help' you" he got closer to me only one feet across from us,"and you wanted to be ruler of the kitchen did uou not?" I was at the corner of the wall and we were from nose to nose from each other i blushed when we got nose to nose and he was serious what he said but i didn't got scared or afraid just...calm.

Turles POV

I tried to leave the kitchen to see my hechman's are doing until she grabbed my arm and said,"Turles why are you so serious all the time, don't say because is who you are. Is there is something going on in your mind?" I wanted to leave because of this stupidity question i don't want the low class human to know about this! I left the kitchen without nothing said. I knew she was different from the rest really different i hadn't expected this there must be a reason but what is the reason.


	9. what just happened?(Chapter 9)

**Daiz** POV

Finally Turles came back but without the perfect girl. I had this perfect asking question all day now so i said,"Um... Turles when do i have sex with her?" He immediately responds,"Not now maybe later"

"What! Later why!?"

"Are you questioning me?"he look so serious with crossed hands. He must had a bad mood with her with something or hiding something.

"Okay, boss"

He left to his office. I wanted to know why he didn't let me have sex with her? Does he wanted to keep her all to her self so i asked all of my guys here," Hey i wanted to all ask you something why is Turles keeping that perfect girl all to his self?" Almond said to him," because i can tell he likes her but doesn't admit it but maybe some say Turles will..." "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ALMOND!?"

"All am i saying is Turles doesn't want no one to touch her or anything. He's trying to protect her." Almond looked he was with full of confidence what he just said," i don't believe you he just- this conversation is over." I went back to work.

**Turles POV**

Why did she wanted to know my family, the slavery, my hechman's, and even my whole life why? And why isn't she afraid of me like the rest of my old dead slaves?i didn't know what to do i wanted to stare at the wall with my arm's cross just thinking until my memory came again with Frezia again...

**Marcy's POV**

What did i just do to him i didn't want to make Turles leave i just gave him a hug and then i asked him what's wrong with him... why the hell did i ask him that i didn't want him to feel uncomfortable but he did feel it. I feel ashame to myself i didn't want it to happen. I put my arms around myself and sat on the the kitchen floor.


End file.
